


imperfections

by courfeyrac



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfeyrac/pseuds/courfeyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had never really understood his thing for water. Sure, she loved her showers just as much as the next person, but he took it to a whole new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imperfections

She had never really understood his thing for water. Sure, she loved her showers just as much as the next person, but he took it to a whole new level. Sometimes he would drag her to the ocean or the stream or even the pool at the YMCA just so they could float around. It wasn't until he went missing that she realised she had taken it all for granted. The random swims, the hour long showers, the eight bottles of water a day.

One afternoon, when the pain in her chest became too much to bear, she skived off archery practise and sat herself down in the sand. She was the only living thing around for half a mile, yet it wasn't silent. The sea breeze whooshed past her ear and the waves crashed over each other and the occasional bird squawked while flapping its wings. It was oddly… calming.

Soon she found herself untying her shoes and shimmying out of her shorts and pulling her t-shirt over her head. And then she ran. She ran into the sea with its crashing waves and multi-coloured wonder, so full of life and hopes and dreams and _perfection._

Because the sea wasn't perfect. It was unbalanced and stormy and changed temperature faster than you could say Fahrenheit. It was never still, even when the entire world was sleeping. The sea wasn't perfect but it was all the imperfections that made it out to be.

And as she lay there, arms wide and fingers growing wrinkly, she finally understood his thing for water.

**Author's Note:**

> also published on fanfiction.net under the penname omgerinlovesloganlerman
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](http://www.omgerinlovesloganlerman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
